The present invention relates to baby cribs and more particularly to a novel three-in-one crib arrangement capable of functioning as a bassinet, changing table and bedside sleeper.
It is not uncommon for families having an infant to provide a separate bassinet, changing table and bedside sleeper. Obviously all of these units occupy space and can make an infant""s room quite confining, especially in instances where the infant""s room is small. Also, the costs of these units can be prohibitive to many potential customers
The present invention is characterized by comprising an apparatus in which all the capabilities of bassinet, changing table and bedside sleeper are integrated into one unitary apparatus which is capable of being changed over quite simply and quite readily.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a light-weight and yet sturdy and stable skeletal structure which is designed to function as a rocking bassinet when the casters provided thereon are drawn in from the rolling position. The housings for the casters extend well beyond the curved rocking members to limit the degree of rocking and thereby provide added stability for the structure. The casters, when lowered, allow the structure to be easily rolled and are also capable of being locked in the xe2x80x9cdownxe2x80x9d position when it is desired to prevent the structure from rolling.
Swingably mounted hoops (i.e. gussets) are provided for adjustably supporting a hood to cover the baby""s eyes from light, which swingable hoops are capable of being lowered to gain total access to the surface supporting the infant.
A section of the top support of the skeletal structure is removable to gain access to the interior of the bedside sleeper when positioned adjacent to parent""s bed or when used as a changing table. Nevertheless, a safety bar is provided to act as a barrier to prevent the child from easily rolling out of the bedside sleeper. The sleeper is secured to the parents"" bed by safety straps which are placed beneath the mattress and preferably between the mattress and the bedspread to assure safe, secure attachment of the bedside sleeper to the parents"" bed.
The skeletal structure is covered with a lightweight, durable, washable fabric which is designed to provide an aesthetic exterior appearance. The cover includes a side storage bag and larger underside storage area to provide adequate room for diapers, baby clothes and other items such as powders, salves, ointments, creams and the like typically advantageously provided in close proximity to a changing table.
The skeletal supporting structure is adjustable preferably to at least four different heights to align the structure to the parents"" bed when used as bedside sleeper and also when used as either a changing table or bassinet, to accommodate the height of the person attending to the infant.
The entire structure is extremely light in weight and easy to use and yet quite rugged and stable and is easily and quickly assembled and disassembled for compact storage, transportation and use.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a novel apparatus capable of functioning as a bassinet, changing table and bedside sleeper requiring very minor adjustment to convert to any one of the above functions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel apparatus capable of functioning as a bassinet, changing table and bedside sleeper and which is comprised of a skeletal superstructure which is lightweight and yet strong, rugged and stable and which is covered by a lightweight, sturdy, washable, aesthetically pleasing fabric which, in addition to accommodating the baby, is provided with accessible storage areas respectively located to one side and the underside of the apparatus.
The above as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent when reading the accompanying description and drawings in which: